


Boys Will Be Boys

by theatricalities



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatricalities/pseuds/theatricalities
Summary: Draco would like to finish studying for his essay, thankyouverymuch, but Harry has a totally different idea *wink wink*
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrtrGrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrtrGrl/gifts).



> Dear [Wrtrgrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrtrGrl), really hope you enjoy my humble offering! It sure was fun drawing the boys back at school. Wish you a lovely holyday season ♥
> 
> And an extra thank you to the mods for their patience!


End file.
